swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 135
Synopsis "Marital Problems" At the New Orleans strip club where Abby Holland has taken a job as a waitress, she is frustrated to find John Constantine is one of the patrons there. She rushes off to hide in the dressing room, hoping that he will not follow, but he barges in anyway. Constantine accidentally deduces from her presence there that she and the Swamp Thing have had a romantic falling out. As Abby tells him it's none of his business and marches out, her employer demands that she pay $75 for damage to her outfit. Abby can't afford it, but Constantine's companion, Donatien Alphonse Reynard, offers to pay it for her. At Sunderland Corporation Headquarters, Constance Sunderland receives a surprise visit from her mother Bubbles. Mrs. Sunderland is surprised to discover that her once-dead husband, General Carlton Sunderland, seems to be alive and well. Constance leaves her mother alone with the General, and Bubbles is quick to accuse the General of being an impostor, noting that he is behaving as though he is more interested in his family's welfare than her real husband ever had. The General denies it, but he has of course been possessed by Anton Arcane. After she leaves, Arcane arranges to have her die in a fatal car crash. Later, Abby is surprised by a visit from Reynard at Chester Williams's apartment. He takes her out for coffee, where he explains that Constantine is one of his sources for acquiring occult objets d'art. Reynard admits that he finds Abby beautiful, and offers her a job working for him, cataloguing his acquisitions. Back at Sunderland Corp, General Sunderland approaches Doctor Lawrence Polygon for a permanent position with the company. Polygon is pleased until the General injects him with a paralytic. Polygon comes to in a science lab, moments before Arcane, through Sunderland, makes his first incision. Polygon is destined to become another of Arcane's Un-Men. At a bar in New Orleans, Reynard asks Constantine what he knows about Abby. Constantine admits that the Swamp Thing loves her and treats her well, though he is a bit uptight. Reynard wonders if Constantine and Abby ever had a sexual relationship. Constantine responds that he wasn't really himself at the time. After putting Tefé Holland to bed, Lady Jane wanders out to the swamp and finds the Swamp Thing's empty husk. Touching it, she enters The Green, and seeks him out. She admits that she and Tefé are worried about him. Swamp Thing is depressed because his wife has turned from him because of his own foolishness. Lady Jane warns that in The Green, it could become too easy to forget that he is a father, and he must not forget his daughter. Lady Jane takes his hand, and reminds him that The Green is a private place. She presses against him and the two of them share an embrace. Appearances "Marital Problems" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *John Constantine *Tefé Holland *Lady Jane *Sunderland Corporation **Constance Sunderland **General Sunderland ***Anton Arcane **Bubbles Sunderland **Doctor Lawrence Polygon *Donatien Alphonse Reynard *Jacques *Chester Williams Locations *Louisiana **New Orleans **Terrebonne Parish *Washington, D.C. Concepts *The Green Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *One of the strippers at the club where Abby works is reading a newspaper which reads: Eaton done for. Stick a fork in him. DeMulder "Too Many Little Green Weanies!" See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 135 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-135-marital-problems/4000-37761/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 135] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues